Emily
|Species = Human |Eyes = Brown |Hair = Brown |Profession = Student |Gender = Female}} Emily is one of the main characters of Haters Back Off. Biography Emily is Kelly's and Bethany's daughter, Miranda's sister and Jim's niece. She is the only normal one in her family, but she is treated by the others as if she were the odd one. Emily is portrayed as a normal, somewhat nerdy teenager. She enjoys painting and art, often using it as a way to escape the misery that Miranda puts her in. She is often misunderstood as being anti-social and grumpy, but this attitude just comes from being miserable in the household she lives in. At one point, Emily moves out to go live with her father, Kelly. Emily is one of the only people who shows her dislike for her sister; Bethany finds Miranda bossy and rude, too, but doesn't stand up for herself. Emily's dislike is shown in the end of Season 1, when she doesn't pick up Miranda's call in her sister's time of need. She is the only one in the family who realizes that Miranda actually does not have any talent for singing and is concerned that her sister's constant need for attention is actually hurting people. Emily is very protective of her relatives, especially her mother, Bethany. This is especially relevant in Season 2, due to Emily finding out about Bethany's kidney disease. However, Emily's feelings towards Miranda are mostly negative due to Miranda's large ego. Counteracting her sister, Emily is shown to be talented, modest, and selfless. Emily's family members don't seem to appreciate her paintings (except Kelly) despite actually being talented, whereas they appreciate Miranda's voice without her being actually gifted musically. Appearances 'Season 1' Uploding my Fist Video Emily's first appearance is with the family during breakfast, after Miranda attempts to eat her food. She reminds everyone that the electricity is working again because she was the only one who bothered to pay the bills. She leaves for school right after Jim announces that Miranda is going to be a star. At school, she is embarrassed when Miranda shows up to meet her "fans" and has a small altercation with her. Emily then asks Bethany to reason with Miranda, but Bethany doesn't want to upset Miranda and won't stand up to her. Around this time, Miranda receives an anonymous "death threat" on her first video sending her into a frantic distress. After Emily returns home and starts reading a book, "Living with Crazy", her mother calls her from the fish shop where Miranda is shooting a commercial, Jim's newest addition on the 5 Phase Plan to Fame, and asks her to bring her the new wrist brace. Emily argues with her about not being injured in the first place, but ultimately agrees to do it. After she gets there, she delivers the brace to her mother. While shooting the commercial, the bright, hot lights for the filming end up killing all the fish in the store, causing Uncle Jim to panic and stuff the fish mouthes with gravel, and taping them on the outside of the tanks, hoping that it will look "life like" on camera. The store owner then arrives, and seeing his silhouette, Miranda deems him as the hater, due to the anonymous profile picture. She then orders Patrick to charge at the hater, and in a blind panic, Emily confesses that she wrote the hater comment. Miranda is devastated and abruptly leaves. They get home and ultimately agree to pretend in public that they are not sisters. Preeching 2 the Chior After Bethany meets Keith at the church, she opens the door to see Emily reading a book on the couch. Hearing that Miranda joined the church's choir, Emily remarks that it didn't take long for Miranda to "jump back into the spotlight." Hearing that Uncle Jim "got his new job back," and that Bethany will be at Singles' Night, Emily realizes that she has the house to herself tomorrow night to which Miranda counters by stating that she has no friends despite Emily having Kleigh as a friend. Shortly after, Emily leaves the living room due to Miranda and Uncle Jim mocking and insulting her. Emily then finds Uncle Jim practicing ribbon dancing outside of the house instead of being at work. She finds her uncle hidden in the bushes and blatantly states that he's supposed to be at work. Uncle Jim admits that he didn't get his old job back, much to Emily's confusion. She then says that he can't spend his time ribbon dancing all day rather he should get a job so he can start making money for the family instead of having Bethany working double shifts. Later on, after Miranda got kicked out of the choir, Patrick walks into the house and asks Emily if Uncle Jim is home, to which she bluntly says that he isn't. Shortly after, Bethany walks in with a very modest outfit on and asks Emily if the outfit was a showstopper to which Emily responds with a short and simple "yes." Bethany says that she is relieved that she thinks so because she is going to wear it for Singles' Night, but Emily sarcastically tells her that it "reveals too much about her home life." Bethany than says that she made conversation cards for the night that Emily overhears her practicing, however, the cards are full of phrases that Emily thinks that she shouldn't say. She then walks into the bathroom where Bethany was practicing and tells her that she can't say any of them. Bethany then asks her if she can go to Singles' Night with her, but Emily disagrees with the idea because she is her daughter. Shortly after, she eventually agrees to go with Bethany. At Singles' Night, while the two were walking into the church, Bethany asks Emily if her dress is too revealing for church to which Emily sarcastically replies "God has seen you naked, Mom. I think you're fine." Keith then comes over to Bethany much to her pleasure. Bethany takes out the conversation cards and starts awkwardly conversing with Keith. Emily introduces herself to Keith as Bethany's daughter to which he remarks that they have the same weak posture. Keith than says that the choir will be singing, much to Bethany's dismay due to Miranda being in the choir, but Emily tells her to not let Miranda ruin this for her, so Keith replies that Miranda has taken a long break from being in the choir. Miranda then enters the room and Emily notices her. Miranda starts chasing after Owen. but Emily chases Miranda telling her to stop. Miranda then gets on stage and starts singing a "love ballad for Owen," much to Emily's embarrassment. Netwerking at the Nursing Home Rod Trip With My Uncle Staring in a Musicall Becuming a Magichin Starr off the Parade i'm famous Appearances Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters